grand_theft_auto_vi6fandomcom-20200214-history
Amanda De Santa
Amanda De Santa (1970-Present) is a main character and the tritagonist to Michael De Santa in Grand Theft Auto VI. Background Amanda was working as a stripper and possibly a prostitute (according to Trevor and as implied by her son) when she first met Michael Townley. Her history before that is unknown, except that when Michael first met her she was living in a trailer park in the Midwest. The relationship between Amanda and Michael has become very sour over the last decade and they barely tolerate each other. Michael spends his time drinking, moping, and losing his temper at her. She spends hisMONEY freely on expensive clothing, jewelry, and plastic surgery, while verbally abusing him. They have two children together, Jimmy andTracey. The breakdown in their marriage has also led the couple to have numerous affairs. In Friends Reunited, Trevor comments that Michael bought breasts implants for Amanda and made money using her as a prostitute. Amanda appears to have a drinking problem, and also appears to be a kleptomaniac. During friend activities, Amanda tells Michael that she wishes to teach yoga and tennis to the homeless. Events in GTA V Broken Relationship She later appears in the mission Complications, while Franklin is invading Michael's House to retrieve Jimmy'sBeeJay XL. She is in the kitchen with her tennis coach Kyle Chavis, and Kyle is "demonstrating" to Amanda how to properly use a tennis racket. This gives a hint that Amanda is cheating on Michael with her tennis coach. This is later confirmed when Michael catches them having sex in his own bed. Kyle, in panic, jumps out the window to escape, but Michael is determined to catch him. He and Franklin chase the tennis coach while Amanda begs Michael to not kill Kyle. She then appears in her own mission, when she is almost put in jail, after being caught shoplifting from Didier Sachs in Rockford Plaza. Michael needs to rescue her after she calls asking for his help, he takes the police car, with Amanda being restrained and flees from the police. While they are going back to the mansion, they discuss about Amanda's habit of stealing things, Michael's past criminal life and even Michael's investments inTHE STOCK MARKET and their house mortgage. Amanda makes a brief appearance in the mission Mr. Philips if the player starts the mission as Michael. He asks Amanda if they could have dinner later, but she mentions that she already has a yoga lesson. She later appears in the beginning of the mission Fame or Shame, having a discussion about Michael's emotional distance from the family and his change in behavior, when Trevor Philips appears, leaving everyone shocked. He and Michael leave after they discover that Tracey is about to audition for Fame or Shame. Leaving Michael During the mission Did Somebody Say Yoga?, Michael and Amanda are having another argument, this time about Trevor's return, when Amanda's yoga coach, Fabien LaRouche, arrives and invite both of them to ayoga session to relax. Surprisingly, Michael agrees to try a class, much to Amanda's frustration, which appears to be his main reasoning. The session is going well, until Fabien attempts to put Amanda into an inappropriate yoga position. This causes Michael to lash out and lunge at Fabien. Fabien dodges Michael, who instead falls into his swimming pool. Amanda gets angry with Michael's constant angry behavior and leaves him, takes the children and moves in with Fabien. While Amanda is gone, she tries to make Michael jealous, by leaving posts on his Lifeinvader page, saying that Fabien satisfies her physically, emotionally and spiritually. However, after some time, she will show that she still worries about her husband. She will call Franklin after the mission Minor Turbulence, asking if Michael is still alive and leave a message in his Lifeinvader page saying to him let her know that he is ok. Reunited Family After a few weeks, Jimmy finally visits the house to see Michael. He claims that Amanda is not happy with Fabien any longer, and that she is at a Bean Machine café with him. The two then leave and show up at Bean Machine. Fabien is shown verbally abusing Amanda, and the two are then surprised to see Michael. Fabien then insults both Michael and Jimmy but Amanda turns on him, calmly asking Michael to hit him. Michael then grabs a laptop and bashes it over Fabien's head, nearly knocking him out. Satisfied, Amanda tells Michael to take himself and the children to Dr. Friedlander's therapy office, then drives off to abandon Fabien. During the therapy session, the couple vent and argue at each other, but by the end they are both satisfied by the release of anger. They both promise to try and make each other happy and no longer cheat on each other, and Amanda and the children move back in. Soon after, she and Tracey are held hostage by Merryweather, under orders of Devin Weston. Michael kills all the Merryweather soldiers and saves his family, but Amanda, Jimmy and Tracey once again leave the mansion, this time to lay low while Devin is still trying to kill Michael. Ending After the final mission, Amanda and Michael will no longer be seen fighting and if Michael speaks with Amanda, she will no longer complain or be sarcastic with him, being now more friendly. She can also be taken on friend activities with her husband, and they both will be more tolerant with each other while hanging out. During their first friend outing after the ending, Amanda and Michael promise to be faithful to each other. When Michael returns to his house for the first time after the ending, he may find Amanda and her children sitting on the couch, contentedly watching TV together. During the Events in Grand Theft Auto 6 In 2015, Amanda shares an even closer relationship with Michael and also supported his status as a movie producer, director and actor. Michael is much more connected to Amanda and does alot of activities with her. Amanda also ordered Michael to eliminate Yusuf Amir for stalking her. Mission Appearances * Mr De Santa * The Family * Michael & Franklin * Amanda De Santa * Father/Son (post mission message) * Heat (boss) * Did Somebody Say Yoga? (boss) * Cashing The Jewelry (boss) * The Good Husband (boss) * Tennis Time! (boss) * Clothing Hardware (boss) * Collage Application * Michael, Amanda and Lacey * Club is a Cash * Green Court * Wife and Husband * Goodbye, North Yankton * Family Time * Michael and Amanda * Amanda & Yusuf (boss) * Wrong Feels Right (boss) * Mother and Son (boss) * Los Santos At Night (boss) * Movie Premiere * Endgame Category:Characters Category:Mission-givers